Thunder And Lightening Brings Some Comfort
by JungTaeYoonFany
Summary: Yuuri is scared of thunder,so he goes to Conrad for comfort - RE-DONE!


**Thunder and lightning**

**Note from author - Helloooo! xD Well, I was going through some of my old stories and saw that this didn't have speach marks or anything, so I thought I would re-do it. So here is the re-done Thunder And Lightening.**

**BTW - I made This story on my old account : COOKI3123**

It was late and Yuuri was still in his office working on a pile of papers Gwendal had made him finish. With a sigh, he went to sign his name on one of many papers. A crack of thunder suddenly shook his desk, making his hand shake, which of course, made his signature look unreadable. He looked down at the paper when the thunder finally stopped making the desk shake and saw the mess he had made. "Uh...Aww, I hate thunder." He sighed once again "Oh man, what's Gwendal going to say when he see's this?" There was a thump as he slumped his head down onto the desk. There was another crack or thunder, even louder than last time. That made him jump nearly a mile. With that, Yuuri was getting really freaked out by the thunder.

"I wonder if Conrad is still awake." He rose from where he was sitting and reached for the door when suddenly a bolt or lighting hit the window that scared him alot, so he bolted out of the room and towards Conrad's room. "God, I hope he is still awake...I kinda hope that he's still out patrolling then that way I won't feel like I'm intruding, well not as much." When he turned the corner to Conrad's room he found his trusted soldier just entering his room.

-oOo-

He knocked lightly on the door that blocked him from Conrad, there was a muffled "One minute" Yuuri waited polited for a few minutes and then the door opened and revealed a hair ruffled, bare chested Conrad.

"Your majesty, is there something I can help your with."

"Well, first of all it's Yuuri, Conrad. And secondly -" There was a mighty sound of thunder right above the castle. "Eeek" It made him jump this time. _'How embarrassing...' _Yuuri wanted to die in embarrassment, but then Conrad stood aside and let Yuuri in. Yuuri was shocked at first but then laughed nervously, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "Aha, th-thanks Conrad."

"It's all right your maje- Yuuri." Conrad hid a chuckle with a cough and covered his mouth with his hand and closed the door with his free hand.

-oOo-

Yuuri sat on the bed while Conrad was taking off his boots. "Yuuri is everything ok?"

"Hmm, yeh, every things great." Yuuri was mean while just looking around the room that belonged to his God Father, and noticed how bare it was. Conrad wasn't the type to talk about his personal life, but Yuuri had expected to find little keepsakes dotted around the room. But, then his eyes fell on something. A yellow rubber duck on a self above his desk. Yuuri really didn't know what to think about that and didn't want intrude anymore, so just left it.

Conrad had changed into his night atire, the bottoms and top were made out of baby blue silk and had what looked like a crest stitched out of white thread on the top left of his top. Before Yuuri could he hadn't brought anythiing to change into, Conrad had handed him some night trousers and top. "Here, you can use these Yuuri" Yuuri took them and smiled "Thanks, Conrad"

Yuuri stood up and took them into his hands, feeling the soft silk against his skin and walked behind the changing screen. He quickly changed out of his uni-form and into the comfy night clothes. These were blue also, but a little darker in colour than the ones Conrad were wearing. He looked down at the left pocket and saw something stitched in the same white coloured thread _'Conrart Lawrence Weller'_ Yuuri blushed slightly at knowing that these once were what Conrad wore when he was younger.

"Ah, I'm done. Thanks letting me use a pair of yours, Conrad" Yuuri slid under the covers of the bed and snuggled into the warmth. He wrapped the covers up over his shoulders and breathed in deeply as he could smell a faint smell of Conrad.

"Your welcome, Yuuri" He leant over and gently kissed Yuuri's hair. He blew out the candle and snuggled into the warmth of the bed himself. Yuuri did't want to get close too Conrad as he was already blushing from just being in the same bed as Conrad. So he laid quite close to the edge of the bed, not expecting any thunder or lightening.

-oOo-

A few minutes past, and they were both dozing off quite nicely. But, then there was a bolt of lightning and a crash of thunder, which made Yuuri jump up in suprize, and when he jumped in shock and terror, he jumped just a little too much. Because before he knew it, he was face down on the cold stone floor.

"Yuuri!" Conrad was soon out of the bed and to Yuuri's side "Are you ok?" Conrad said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Hmm, yes I'm fine." As Conrad picked up Yuuri he saw that he was as red as a tomato, and he couldn't contain himself any longer and he burst out laughing. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" But, Conrad could not stop. It was unbearably funny.

"Conrad. It's not funny."

"Oh yes, it is. I didn't know you were afraid of thunder."

"Well I am, I always have been. Shouri always makes fun of me." Conrad held his hand out and Yuuri took it and stood up.

"Come, lets get back into bed. You must be tired" And as if on cue, Yuuri let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, lets"

They both got back into bed, this time Conrad put a safe and a reinsuring arm around Yuuri waist to tell him that he is safe and that no one or nothing will going to get him. Especially the scary thunder and lightening.

**A/N - So how was it? Sorry if there are any mistakes.**


End file.
